Walk a Lonely Road
by BellaMalfoy
Summary: Severus and Remus interact during OotP, discovering that they are both lonely souls aching for companionship.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything therein. No profit was made, etc. etc. etc. 

Author's Notes: This is a Severus/Remus story. There might be some slight slash in upcoming chapters. Therefore the rating may change as new chapters are added. Not sure exactly how long this will be. I'd like to get a sense of what direction to take by reader response. So, please let me know. Thank you for reading.

**Chapter One**

He was always there at Order meetings, the only time Remus ever saw Hogwarts' Potions master anymore. Sitting in the same seat he always occupied, the one at the end of the table, tucked away in the corner near the door and the grate which held a kindling fire, Severus Snape looked like the epitome of darkness. Clothed only in black, the man seemed to blend into the shadows. He would have succeeded, had it not been for his pale, sallow skin, which was a stark contrast to the blackness all around him. Remus sat almost exactly opposite him on the other side of the table, watching him out of the corners of his eyes. Every so often he had been brave enough to sit closer, but Severus' eyes upon him burned, and he found himself paying more attention to conjectures of what was going through the Potions master's head rather than the topic of the meeting.

It was always the same after the meeting dispersed. Each man would rise slowly and solemnly, smoothing the wrinkles from their trousers and robes. There was always that brief moment just before they parted ways where their eyes caught, suspending time. Blue and black orbs locked, and for a silent second, it felt as if they were within the grip of a strong magnet, pulling them towards that very spot, that very look...

As soon as it had begun, it was over. Both Remus and Severus cleared their throats, walking out of the room on opposite sides, not once looking back at the other. This was simply another matter of business between them, a routine, a habit they had fallen into. To deviate from that would disrupt whatever calm, ignorant silence they existed in. Severus was a quiet, introverted man, and to intrude upon him would be rude of him. No, he could not interrupt his silent thoughts. Severus' solitude was his business and his alone. He had his own solitude to be concerned with.

After leaving Hogwarts two years prior, Remus had fallen on hard times. The only stable job he had managed to secure was being a continued asset to the Order of the Phoenix. Anything else was painfully short-lived. The longest tenure he had served where employment was concerned was a eight month job in a bookshop. He had been turned away, as he always was, because his employer had discovered that he had employed a Lycanthrope rather than a human being. The place where he was residing was meager, at best, and what little money Remus had went into paying the rent with not much to spare for food. Nights were cold and days were long, but Remus was not one for accepting charity. He had made it on his own before being called to Hogwarts by Albus Dumbledore to fill the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Remus was determined to do so again, quietly, without burdening anyone. It was his way.

This particular Order meeting had been a difficult one. Remus had arrived, looking more ragged and exhausted than usual. Several members whispered their concern at him, most especially Molly Weasley, who insisted he visit the Burrow immediately so that she could feed him the entire contents of her cupboards. As everyone settled down into their seats, Remus noticed Severus glancing his way. Undoubtedly the commotion of people fussing over him, even if they were expressing themselves in hushed voices, had caught the Potions master's attention. Severus regarded him with a raised eyebrow before looking away as the meeting started.

For three hours the members sat, listened, and debated new protection strategies and potential dangers. Remus could hardly focus, feeling the burn of embarrassment on his face. It was flattering that so many people were concerned for his welfare, but he was quite capable of taking care of himself. Silently Remus wondered if he really did look as if he were in dire need of food and some warm clothes. With a strong frown, he pulled the tattered scarf around his neck. The meeting went on, Remus never really hearing what anyone was saying. He was more concerned with his own thoughts.

Remus jumped at the sound of wooden chair legs scraping the floor. He rose, struggling to blink himself back into reality. As he was about to leave, his eyes locked with Severus Snape's. Feeling the red hot flush of embarrassment wash over him once more, Remus turned, wanting nothing more than to return to his small apartment, away from all the eyes and worries.

"Lupin?"

Taking a deep breath at the sound of his name, Remus turned. "Severus?" He asked softly, surprised. It had been quite a long time since they had spoken with one another. The feeling of doing so again was familiar, yet awkward. It was as if he were casting a spell he had mastered once, yet had not cast in a while. Remus remembered that they had not spoken in almost two years. Of course there had been the business-like statements made from time to time about his Wolfsbane potion. However, they had not had a conversational exchange since the incident that led to Remus' resignation from Hogwarts.

"Are you," Severus began, trailing off to give the man a subtle yet critical look over, "well?" He asked.

"Well enough." Remus replied softly. "Are you?"

Severus pursed his thin lips together. "Is the potion not potent enough?"

Remus blinked. "What?" He said aloud, confused. Severus had always had a way of being blunt and now Remus wondered just why he had not dropped the first pleasantry altogether and simply asked him if his haggard appearance was due to some inadequacy in his potions making. "Whatever embarrassingly poor state I'm in right now has nothing to do with your potion, Severus." Returned the man with a little bit more of an edge to it than he had intended. The moon was coming soon, and he was rapidly becoming snappish.

"I shall stop by tonight to bring you your potion, as you need it." Severus announced, though Remus was not sure he was saying that as a fact or as a byproduct of being snapped at by him. "I regret that I could not bring it now, but this batch has a few more hours to brew."

The greying man sighed. "I won't be here tonight. Stop by here tomorrow."

"You know this cannot wait." Severus replied softly, sounding as if he were lightly scolding Remus.

Remus swallowed. In all his years, Severus had never once seen the environment in which he lived. This embarrassed him further. Surely he would not want to be subjected to the poor, dirty, meager apartment that he resided in. Remus wished he lived somewhere more fitting, but could not for the life of him understand why that need was so strong. Severus was merely a member of the Order. Right?

"Lupin, you must have your first dose tonight." Severus insisted.

"Alright." Remus agreed, begrudgingly. "I live by Hyde Park. It's the... smallest building on the block..." He added, embarrassed.

Severus remained looking stony. "You need not be embarrassed." He said almost comfortingly, which surprised Remus so much that the Lycanthrope's eyes widened a little. "You must remember that I live in a dungeon."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything therein. No profit was made, etc. etc. etc.

**Chapter Two**

Restlessly he sat, book open on his lap, eyes wandering through the living room. His worn, broken-down couch was against the wall, next to a wobbly end-table on which rested a desk lamp containing an almost burnt out bulb. Any moment now, Remus expected the filament inside to break and plunge the entire room into darkness. He was living a careful existence surrounded by Muggle tenants whom he had never personally met. Doing magic in such close proximity to his neighbors was not a wise choice, Remus decided. He had no idea whether he was being watched by them, and did not want to chance anything. Therefore, he made it a priority to refrain from using magic as much as he could. Remus could survive in near-darkness.

Though, he had made it a habit of not reading in bad light. All of his literary pursuits were reserved for the daylight hours, or by candlelight. However, Remus could not exactly call what he was doing presently "reading." Perhaps it was better that the light was so dim; the shadows that were being cast around the room made the four walls appear to be slightly longer than they actually were. The emptiness of the room, however, was still quite apparent to him. His couch and table were accompanied by a tattered folding chair with a half-stuffed cushion he had found, a makeshift coat-rack, and an upside down cardboard box which was presently serving as a bookshelf. Earlier that evening, Remus had rushed around struggling to rearrange every piece of furniture he owned in an effort to make the room seem more habitable and cozy. However, he had, after an hour, given up hope and resigned himself to reading. Of course, this consisted of sitting back and silently criticizing the lack of substantiality in his living room.

Why was he so preoccupied with this sudden need to not appear to be such a charity case? Remus inwardly kicked himself, as he hardly ever became so concerned over such things. He was who he was, nothing more and nothing less. Then why was he suddenly so worried about whether or not his apartment had enough furniture to be considered presentable? Before he could start formulating an answer, there was a light rap on the door. Remus gave a little start, his heart leaping momentarily into his throat. Swallowing hard, he set his book on the table beside him and tried to answer the door with as much calm composure as he could muster.

Severus stood in the hallway, hands shoved deep into the pockets of a dark green peacoat. "Good evening." He said softly.

"Come in." Remus bid, stepping to the side and allowing him entrance. Shutting the door behind him, the lycanthrope took a long, deep breath in and let it out slowly. "Would you like me to take your jacket?" He offered cordially.

The Potions master shrugged off his coat, handing it to Remus. "Thank you."

The lycanthrope remained unmoving for a moment, thrown by the fact that Severus was dressed in Muggle clothes, something he had never before seen. All throughout their years at Hogwarts they had remained in their school uniforms, changing strictly to wizard robes once they reached adulthood. It was a new sight for him. Remus, on the otherhand, had always held a fondness for Muggle articles such as cardigans, wearing them either under or in place of his robes. Severus was another story entirely.

Tugging at the hem of his long black turtleneck, Severus took a seat in the tattered folding chair. "Lupin, I'd advise you to close your mouth. You're gaping like a garden fountain."

Remus pushed his lips together. "I'm sorry." He said before taking a seat on the battered couch. "It's not everyday one gets to see you wearing Muggle clothes."

"I hardly want to arouse suspicion, Lupin." Severus returned.

His dark eyes scanned the room, causing Remus to feel the burn of embarrassment slowly creeping onto his cheeks. "It's not much..." He apologized weakly.

"It's quite adequate." returned the Potions master. Whether he meant it as an insult or an affirmation, Remus was not sure.

"Would you like some tea?" The lycanthrope asked, feeling a bit awkward. "I'll put a pot to boil if you would." Remus went on. Getting back into the habit of easy conversation was more difficult than he had anticipated. Not that he had expected to be carrying on grand conversations with Severus by now, or to be having any at all.

Severus appeared to be thinking for a moment before he spoke. "That would be nice." He returned, his voice softening slightly. If Remus had not been listening so intently, he might have missed it. Perhaps it was not as difficult as he thought...

Remus disappeared into the tiny kitchen. He struck a match and lit the stove before filling his second-hand tea kettle and placing it on the burner. Peering around the corner, Remus could see Severus had picked up his book and was gingerly turning the pages. The Potions master looked so calm and intrigued by the leather and aging leaves that held ancient prose. Turning back to the kitchen, Remus rummaged through a drawer to find his tea ball and filled it with sweet smelling leaves.

"I was unaware you took an interest in Muggle literature." Severus' voice sounded through the silence. Remus could tell his companion was still inspecting the book, or perhaps reading portions of it, for his voice was slightly muffled.

"I inherited my father's collection of books." Remus returned, stepping back into the living room and smiling softly.

Severus shut the book's cover and examined the gold lettering on the front. "Plato."

"That's one of my favorite books." He added.

The Potions master opened the book again, letting the pages fall where they were most accustomed. Instead of philosophic prose, Severus was greeted with a fading picture of Remus' parents. "Are these your parents?" He asked, picking up the photograph in his hands. The faces smiled back at Severus, unmoving, frozen in time by Muggle technology.

"Yes, that's them." Remus nodded.

Severus looked up at him, his dark eyes narrowed slightly. "You resemble her." He announced. "But your jaw line is very similar to his." added the Potions master. Extending his arm, Severus offered the picture to Remus.

Taking hold of it, Remus' fingers slid over Severus'. The lycanthrope felt the warmness and the softness of his hands. He inwardly remarked that he had never expected Severus' hands to feel like they did.

Both men remained, as if locked in that very position by some extreme gravitational pull. Their eyes met, as they did at every Order meeting. Severus' lips parted slowly, as if he were about to say something. Remus remained unmoving, listening with rapt attention.

FWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Severus jumped, startled at the sound of the tea kettle screeching. Remus, who had been jolted out of his thoughts, scrambled into the kitchen, silently cursing the inopportune announcement of tea. For once in his life, Remus could have done without tea. He quickly fixed two mugs and brought them into the living room where he found Severus to be fiddling with the hem of his sleeves, withdrawn under his veil of dark hair which was now hanging in his eyes. He took the tea gratefully but did not look at Remus as he did so. After a few sips, Severus set his mug down and looked at the lycanthrope once more.

"It's good." Severus announced. Perhaps, Remus thought, it was better to avoid drawing attention to what just passed between them.

"Thank you." Remus returned, swallowing hard.

Reaching into the pocket of his black trousers, Severus withdrew a vial of what Remus recognized to be Wolfsbane. "It's imperative that you take every last drop." reminded the Potions master.

Remus removed the stopper from the vial, grimaced, and tipped the glass to his lips. The liquid burned as it went down and this was the only time he could remember welcoming the feeling. It was a distraction from the burning he was feeling in his chest. Handing Severus the empty vial, Remus attempted to smile but found that he could not. "Thank you."

Severus nodded, finishing his tea in silence. "I'll return tomorrow, if that's acceptable with you."

"Yes, of course." Remus returned. He felt as if he should be insisting that Severus stay, but thought it would most likely be best to allow him to leave after what had transpired. Their conversation had been for the most part awkward and it was best not to press that. The lycanthrope stood and offered Severus his peacoat before opening the door.

"Good night, Lupin." Severus bid as he slid on the jacket and left. Watching him disappear down the hall until he was out of sight, he shut the door and sighed. The very moment the lock had been firmly bolted, the filament in Remus' light bulb broke.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything therein. No profit was made, etc. etc. etc.

**Chapter Three**

Remus had spent the entire day near the train station, offering to shine shoes or carry bags to and fro from the platforms to people's cabs and back. He had not made very much money, but it was enough for a meal and the cost of the replacement light bulb he needed. Since the Order had not called a meeting and Severus had planned on stopping by for Remus' next dosage of Wolfsbane, he decided to grab a small meal, stop by the grocery store, and then head home.

Dinner was lonely, as it always was. Remus ordered a bowl of vegetable soup from a corner cafe. He would have fancied having a sandwich or something a bit heartier but decided it was probably a too expensive and would cut into his grocery money. In another set of circumstances, Remus imagined he would be sharing soup with someone sitting opposite him, someone smiling and exchanging pleasantries with him and inquiring about his dreams or other such things. However, he was a lycanthrope and lycanthropes were not lucky.

By the time he had purchased a replacement light bulb for his living room lamp, Remus discovered it was already dark. Coming back out onto the sidewalk, he swallowed hard. If he wanted to be on time for Severus' visit, he would need to hurry to his apartment. It was not very far from the grocery store, which Remus was grateful for. As he hurried off, a group of chanting protesters caught his eye. A group held large signs which Remus could not make out in the darkness. It was probably something regarding muggle politics and the lycanthrope knew better than to get involved in such things. As he made his way towards his apartment he could hear a few of the protesters calling him.

"Won't you join us? It's for a good cause. Come on. Can you spare an hour?" asked one, motioning towards him with both arms. He dared to approach Remus. "Come on."

"No thank you." Remus returned. "I'm not interested. I've got somewhere to be."

The man who had approached him was tugging on his arm, nudging him closer and closer to the throng of protesters who were chanting about the ocean and its "imminent destruction." Smiling, the man brought him over, attempting to shove a sign into Remus' hands. "Here!"

"No, I really must be going." Remus returned, feeling incredibly awkward. Behind him he could hear scuffling of feet as people dispersed quickly. The lycanthrope thought perhaps the police had arrived, and none too soon. With wide eyes, the man who had been trying to shove the sign into Remus' hands took off running as fast as he could.

"We told you you'd be sorry if you wankers showed up again!"

Turning around, Remus felt a hard fist connect with his face. He was momentarily blinded by the force and before he could blink his tears away or even realize he had a split and rapidly swelling lip, another fist hit him. His attackers grabbed him by the shirt collar and yanked, ripping the fabric. Before Remus could respond, two boys who appeared to be apart of a larger street gang, shoved him off his feet. The grocery bag fell out of his hands as he was pushed backwards onto the ground. He could feel the box inside crush under his weight and winced. A second later, the hard force of fists pummeled him painfully. Remus yelped and curled into a ball, attempting to shield himself as best he could from the attack.

"This is our territory! We don't allow anyone here! Bloody wankers, haven't we told you over and over not to show your faces around here picketing all that environmental nonsense? Save the whales or some other bloody waste of time... Didn't we tell you that we'd kill you?" asked one of the boys as he watched his two companions take turns hitting and kicking Remus' body.

The lycanthrope whimpered, curled up and wishing there was a way to escape them. "I'm not with them!" He exclaimed, though his voice was muffled due to his arms covering his head protectively. "I'm not with them! I just went to the store!" Daring to peek through the arms which protected his face, Remus could see a dark figure walking calmly by. "Help me! Please help me!"

As the dark figure ran over, a siren sounded somewhere, causing the boys to scramble to their feet and flee. "Lupin?" asked the figure. Remus felt two large hands gently touching his arms. "Lupin, talk to me..."

"Sev...erus...?" Remus managed, squinting in the darkness until the Potions master's face became clear in the darkness. He uncurled from the fetal position he had been in and bit his lip in pain. Every part of his body hurt. Though he was not exactly sure the extent of his injuries, Remus knew he was bleeding. "I didn't... make it home before... you came..."

"Can you walk? Or do I need to Apparate us both?" Severus asked as his face was etched with lines of concern.

"I've got to walk..." Remus returned, climbing painfully up onto his feet. All his muscles cried out in protest. "The neighbors won't take well to hearing us if they haven't seen us arrive..."

Severus offered the lycanthrope his shoulder to lean on as they walked. "They won't take well to seeing you've been accosted." He pointed out.

"No choice..." he trailed, limping along side Severus. They made it to Remus' apartment and were lucky enough not to encounter anyone on the street or inside the building. The only sounds made during the entire trip were Remus' labored breaths and the jingling of his keys as he pushed them into the lock of his front door. He locked the door once Severus had made his way inside.

"Where's your bed?" The Potions master asked flatly.

"In there," Remus replied, pointing, "why?"

Severus motioned for the lycanthrope to enter the bedroom. Remus wordlessly obeyed, with some confusion. "You need to lie down." Severus announced.

"Lie down on the bed?" Remus repeated, glancing at his modest yet clean bed. The sheets were old but still in relatively good condition. "Those are the only sheets I have!"

Frowning, the Potions master took a quick survey of the room before speaking. "Don't worry about your linens right now, Lupin. Lie down and disrobe." When Remus stared at him with wide eyes, Severus added, "I can't help you if I can't see all that's wrong with you."

The smell of blood was driving Remus crazy; he could smell it on his clothes. It did not bother him because the wolf in him was hungry, but because the wolf recognized that Remus was injured and wanted nothing more than to break free and lick his wounds. He could not do that in the presence of Severus, no matter how much the wolf was itching to help.

Severus was drawing the thick fabric comprising Remus' makeshift curtains closed. For his part, Remus painfully climbed into bed and managed to peel off his shirt. It was an easy task due to the fact that the buttons down the front had, for the most part, been torn from the fabric during the scuffle. He fiddled with the button of his trousers but stopped partly from exhaustion and partly from the embarrassment he felt in thinking of Severus seeing him with little to nothing on.

Remus watched as the Potions master approached his bedside. With a calm silence, he removed the lycanthrope's trousers. His eyes were dark and seemed to be focused more on the task at hand rather than paying any attention to Remus' body for any purposes other than medicinal ones. Nevertheless, a hot red burn crept into his cheeks. He felt particularly exposed, though he still remained in his knickers. Silently he prayed that he would not have to remove those too. Worrying about the appearance of his house was one thing, worrying about how well endowed he was compared to others was something else entirely...

"Lupin..." Severus bemoaned, looking the lycanthrope over disapprovingly. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't with them." Remus said, his fat lip distorting his words slightly. "I was just going to the store to buy a light bulb." He added. Mentally he remembered, quite bitterly, that he'd purchased it with the last of his money.

Severus shook his head. "I didn't mean that." He returned, getting up once more and approaching the windows once again, rubbing the fabric of the curtain between his fingers. The Potions master did not turn and face Remus. Instead he remained looking at the dark, thick fabric that shielded them from the outside world.

Remus grimaced, feeling with his fingers that the pain in his thigh was coming from the glass from the broken light bulb which had imbedded itself in his flesh. "What did you mean, then?" He asked, flinching.

"I meant what were you thinking, coming to live like a muggle all alone with no magic?" Severus asked, remaining where he stood.

The lycanthrope closed his eyes. Something in Remus' brain told him to divulge everything and though he usually ignored thoughts such as those, this time he gave in. "I'm sure you realize how difficult it is for a lycanthrope to secure and maintain a job for any long term period of time." He said, evenly.

"I do, yes." Severus affirmed.

"I can't live without money, whether it's galleons or muggle currency." Remus went on. "And how can I make money when no one will hire me? I figured I at least had a chance with muggles... That maybe they'd think werewolves were just mythology." he informed, sighing heavily. There was a long pause in which the lycanthrope looked extremely sorrowful. "But hardly anyone hires someone with such a sketchy employment history. I can't site anything I've done in the Wizarding World and have to rely solely on the muggle jobs I've held, which are few and far between. So I'm labeled as a flake and am stuck doing menial tasks that hardly pay the rent. I live like a muggle for the slim chance that I possibly have a chance to live. Being alone is... well, it's the price I have to pay for it, I suppose. I don't want to burden anyone with my condition. It's not like many would really and truly understand without wanting to bolt for the door and never see me again anyway..."

Severus took his companions' words in silently. Remus opened his eyes and looked at the Potions master exhaustedly. "What do you intend to do when you transform during the moon?" He asked after a long moment, returning again to Remus' bedside. "No doubt the neighbors will become alarmed by your screams."

"This apartment complex doesn't allow animals. They'd think I was breaking lease by having a rabid dog or some other sort of wildlife in here. So I usually go away... outside..." Remus retuned.

"You know that's not safe. That was proven tonight." Severus said as he took out his wand and began waving it slowly over the lycanthrope's wounds.

Remus sighed. "I have nowhere to go, then." He replied. "What do you suggest I do?"

Severus leaned close, examining the shards of thin glass that had sliced Remus' thigh. He was so close that he could feel the Potions master's warm breath on his skin. "Perhaps it would be wise for you to accompany me from now until you've recovered from the moon."

"Accompany you to where, exactly?" Remus wondered aloud. "Would it really be wise for me to return to Hogwarts?" The Potions master took his finger and prodded at the lycanthrope's wound, trying to find the best course of action to remove the glass. "Be careful! That hurts!" He yelped.

Ignoring this, Severus began magically removing each piece of glass with gentle precision. "Whomever I choose to have as a guest at Hogwarts is neither the business of the student body or their parents." explained the Potions master as he worked. "The Ministry has deemed you to not be a threat as long as you're taking your potion. Those who do not agree can speak with me or Professor Dumbledore about the issue."

"I don't know, Severus..." Remus protested lightly, taking a sharp breath as the last of the glass was removed and his skin began the process of healing under the coaxing of Severus' wand.

"You said yourself you haven't anywhere to go during your transformation. Professor Dumbledore has charged me with looking after you in regards to your lycanthropy." Severus returned. "It would be easier and beneficial for the both of us if you were in a place where I could easily tend to you and where you wouldn't worry on whether or not your muggle neighbors will discover you."

Remus gave a long sigh, his head falling back upon the pillow exhaustedly. He agreed with the arrangement, with some amount of defeat, but could not tell whether or not he had verbally expressed this to Severus before falling into a long, deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything therein. No profit was made, etc. etc. etc.

**Chapter Four**

The air was chilly when Remus awoke. Before he could even open his eyes, the lycanthrope recognized the feeling of a loose robe and a thick blanket not belonging to him draped over his body. Pushing his heavy eyelids open, Remus was greeted with semi-darkness, punctuated only by moonlight and the soft flickering of candles. He could make out the familiar pattern of Hogwarts' stone walls and felt a wave of relief wash over him. For now, he was safe.

"Awake, are we?" said Severus over his shoulder. He was standing across the room; the doors to a large cabinet which housed some of the Potions master's private stores were open. "It's about time."

Struggling to sit up, Remus groaned. His muscles cried out in pain. However, he was unsure as to whether his pain was from the fight he had been through or from the fact that he had not used his body during the time he had been sleeping. Remus noticed he was in bed, presumably Severus'. As he looked around he realized that while the room looked strikingly like the dungeons which housed the Potions classroom, this was a chamber he had never seen before. No doubt he was in Severus' personal chambers.

The room was entirely void of decoration, unless necessities such as curtains, candlesticks, and books could be called décor. Remus noticed Severus lived as minimally as possible. However, his minimalism had been a choice while Remus' had been a requirement. The Potions master's stores were opposite him, finding the other wall to be housing a large bookshelf filled with a variety of books next to a currently unused fireplace. A cauldron sat upon the cold firewood within the grate causing Remus to wager that it was, at that moment, empty. A modest looking chair was perched to the side of the fireplace, a small end table resting near it. The chamber was modest and Remus felt slightly comfortable in it, as it seemed to remind him of his own living conditions. However, Remus remembered that his own place was far less damp and chilly than the dungeons were. He would have to get used to Hogwart's drafts again.

"How long was I asleep for?" Remus asked groggily, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Two days." Replied Severus matter-of-factly. "You're left only with this night until the moon tomorrow."

Remus' eyes were wide, his mind spinning wildly past important thoughts and ideas. Had the neighbors noticed his absence yet? Or would they after a few more days had passed without seeing him coming or going? Would that cause them to grow suspicious of him? Did anyone see them leave, or did they Apparate? Had the lights been shut off? Would he be able to return? Most importantly, had he taken his potion during the time he had been unconscious?

"My Wolfsbane... I took it, didn't I...?" The lycanthrope asked, with a tinge of worry in his voice. He saw Severus scowl darkly from where he stood rummaging through his potion cabinet.

"I'm not that incompetent that I didn't make sure you took it as you were supposed to." Severus returned without taking his eyes off of the potion labels. He sounded almost as if he were offended Remus had accused him of being neglectful.

"I'm sorry..." Remus returned, looking regretful.

After shuffling through his cabinet for a long silent moment, Severus took out a few vials of something too dark for Remus to see. Closing the doors to his private stores, the Potions master pulled the cork out of one of the vials he held in his long slender fingers. "You've regained consciousness just in time for your last dose." Severus announced.

Remus grimaced. "Have I now? Lucky me..." He muttered, trying his best to smile cordially. No matter how many times he had taken the potion, Remus detested swallowing Wolfsbane. He wagered he would never really get used to its texture, or the feel of it weighing down on his tongue, or how it slid down his throat and into his stomach. It burnt like a fire he could not extinguish, something which not only discomforted him but also annoyed the wolf inside of him. The burn always existed within him for some time after he swallowed, taunting the wolf like an itch it could not scratch.

Severus approached Remus' bedside, stretching his arm out and offering him the vial of potion. "Every drop..." He reminded.

Taking the glass vial in his hands, Remus paused, looking at the Potions master questioningly. "Severus, where am I going to transform?"

"Is there a problem with transforming here?" Severus returned, raising an eyebrow.

"It's just that..." the lycanthrope trailed, loosing his trail of thought.

The corners of Severus' lips puckered. "You've taken your potion. Therefore you'll have your mind and will pose no danger to me or anyone else on these grounds. Correct?" He asked. Remus answered with a feeble nod. "Then what is it you're concerned about?"

"You wouldn't rather have me go transform in the Shrieking Shack?" Remus asked softly.

Severus let out a long sigh. "Lupin, it's my duty to be responsible for your welfare." He explained. "As it stands right now, you're still weakened from the ordeal you endured a few days ago. Though I've healed you as much as I can, you still aren't well. It's more conducive if you stay here in order for me to be able to keep a close watch on you."

The words "duty" and "responsibility" remained in Remus' head long after Severus had stopped talking. It was Severus' duty to be responsible for him. Duty conveyed no emotion, no compassion, just something that needed to be carried out. This thought left a very cold feeling in Remus' chest. Though he was grateful to have Severus taking care of him and providing him with Wolfsbane, somewhere in his heart he would have liked there to have been some sort of emotion which led Severus to care for him rather than it being merely a duty he was performing. Remus could mentally name so many things he would have preferred to have been Severus' alibi for tending to him: compassion, kindness, love, even pity. But none of them were duty. Duty, he felt, was worse than pity. Pity involved emotion, duty involved assignment. To get his mind off of this, Remus tipped the glass vial up to his lips and swallowed the Wolfsbane potion as hard as he could. Afterward he silently handed the empty glass to the Potions master.

Sitting down in the chair opposite him, Severus placed the other potion vials on the tabletop. With a long sigh, he settled down into the chair and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked.

"Sleeping, Lupin, something that you've done far more than I have within the past few days." Severus returned.

"Why don't I sit up in the chair while you rest?" Remus suggested.

Severus shook his head. "No, Lupin. You only have a day longer to rest. I'm fine." He returned. After a long moment he added a soft, "thank you." The lycanthrope knew better than to push things.

Remus watched as Severus drifted off to sleep, breathing silently with his head slumped forward. He spent all night watching the fluttering of the Potions master's eyes and the way he would adjust his body, still sleeping. Faint words were whispered between his lips every so often. Over the course of the night he had heard Severus call out to his mother, ask a question, correct a student, and apologize to someone. Remus wondered exactly what his companion was dreaming about.

"I'm sorry..." Severus whispered breathily. "...didn't know how to tell you..." The sun was rising, spilling through the windows as he spoke. It began as a pool of light at Severus' feet and traveled up slowly through the parted curtains, inching slowly towards his face. "Forgive me..." the Potions master continued. "...I always have...and I wanted to tell you I..."

As light shone in his face, Severus awoke with a start. He blinked before scowling and reaching back to massage his stiff neck. "Morning, Lupin." greeted the Potions master, something which caught Remus even further off guard.

"Good morning, Severus." He returned softly. Silently, Remus wished he could ask Severus what he was dreaming about, but knew that it might not be the wisest idea. Since he had been most likely sleep deprived for two, even three days, there was no telling how deeply asleep he had been nor how much he would remember. He might even be embarrassed over the discovery that he was talking in his sleep.

"I must ready myself for classes. If you'll excuse me, I shall return later this afternoon." Severus said, rising slowly out of the chair and stretching a little. "Your wand is by the bedside and you're welcome to read any of the texts on my shelves." He added. "I shall send a House Elf down with a tray now and again at lunchtime for you."

"Thank you." Remus returned, his stomach feeling painfully empty.

"Take care to rest." Severus insisted before exiting the bedchambers.

Remus did rest the entire day. He spent the majority of the time floating books over to where he sat up in Severus' bed, leafing through the contents. Most of the books he kept on his shelves were potions related. Twice Remus had fallen asleep reading about the properties of Asphodel. When at last the midday sun was bleeding into a pre-dusk glow, Remus found a copy of the very same book Severus has discovered in his living room. He smiled as he took it in his hands and began reading it gratefully.

The Potions master returned shortly after the lycanthrope had begun reading the second chapter. He was balancing two covered trays of food in his arms. Once he had slipped one into the empty shelf of his potion stores, he handed the other to Remus. "If you need it while you're transformed, I expect you can sit in front of the cabinet to tell me you're hungry." Severus informed him.

"That's a good idea." Remus returned, starting to eat what food Severus had brought him. "Will you be here the entire time?" He wondered in between bites. The sun was rapidly setting.

"I'll be here for the majority of the time. I explained the situation to Professor Dumbledore." Severus said. "He's agreed to send a substitute for all of my classes. The only time I'll be leaving is if you should have need of something I don't have. You need to be closely monitored, just in case." He paused, taking a moment to think. "Is there anything else you require?"

Remus' cheeks colored red. "Aside from a spot in the corner in case I need to..." He trailed off, coughing in embarrassment.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Of course..." He replied in full understanding. The Potions master silently set out a few old copies of The Daily Prophet, lining the floor of one corner with them while Remus finished his meal and placed the empty tray on the nightstand beside him. As a precaution, Severus cast a silencing spell on the room, knowing the time was almost at hand.

Climbing out of the bed, Remus sighed, walking into the middle of the room clothed in nothing but a loose robe. He scratched his neck and arms as he stood, waiting for the moment when he would begin his transformation. As the sun set, Remus gave Severus a soft smile. "Thank you for doing this."

Before Severus could respond, Remus cried out in pain. His bones felt as if they were all breaking within his flesh and fusing back together while his skin twisted painfully around him. He cried out as he quickly became covered with fur and he hunched over. After his cries finished echoing around the room, he crouched in front of Severus.

Severus took a step forward, his long hand gently reaching over to scratch just behind Remus' ears. The werewolf panted in appreciation. Kneeling before him, Severus gave a faint smile. "You're welcome, Remus..." He returned.

Remus was stunned. This was the first time Severus had called him by his first name, after so many years of knowing each other. The werewolf cursed his luck that the moment he had long been waiting for had chosen to come while he was transformed. However, Remus was glad that it had in fact come nonetheless and gave Severus' hand an appreciative lick. Perhaps there was more to the Potion master's alibi than duty.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything therein. No profit was made, etc. etc. etc. 

**Chapter Five**

Remus' transformation was rather uneventful. The werewolf remained sleeping, curled up at the end of Severus' bed while the Potions master sat beside him, reading a book and running a hand over his fur from time to time. His body was exhausted from the injuries he had suffered days prior. So rather than bound around like an energetic wolf, he contented himself to sleeping. The bed was warm and comfortable enough for him to rest, for which Remus was extremely grateful. At the conclusion of the moon, Remus transformed back, howling in pain and collapsing into a weak heap on the floor. Severus took care to robe him and place him back in bed for recuperation.

As Remus had slept during the course of his transformation, he needed only to build up his strength. The lycanthrope spent a full day in Severus' bed sleeping. That night, he rose, ate a bowl of soup, and afterwards began dressing.

"Are you well?" Severus asked from where he sat in his chair beside the fire, watching Remus climb back into his garments.

"A little run down, but nothing that a little more sleep won't fix." Remus answered, tugging the sleeves of his shirt into place.

Severus took a breath and frowned. "Leaving, are you?" He asked as he rose and replaced the book he had been holding in his hands back onto the bookshelf.

Remus looked over his shoulder at the Potions master. "Yes, I should be off."

There was a long silence that spread through the room. Remus pulled on his socks as he sat on the edge of Severus' bed, listening to the crackling of the fire. Severus' face was dark and thoughtful as he stood near the shelves of books, parting his lips every so often. It seemed to the lycanthrope as if his companion was meaning to say something. "Severus?" Remus asked curiously as he slipped into his shoes and buckled the belt to his pants.

He did not speak right away. Instead he took a deep breath and swallowed before his lips parted once more. "Perhaps you might think about staying." Severus said slowly and deliberately. His black eyes were as dark as ever, his expression still firmly set. "Having you here would be far easier than me having to seek you out and make house calls." Severus saw his companion was still in silent debate. "You would be fed and clothed and healthier in appearance, I would make sure of that." He added, sounding very businesslike in tone.

"I don't know, Severus." Remus returned, feeling his insides prickle. The impromptu invitation had come as quite a surprise to him and his mind flew as he tried to grasp an acceptable answer. On the one hand, he was very comfortable within the walls of the Potions master's room. The stones Hogwarts was made of were familiar and safe, even the wolf inside him acknowledged this, growing a bit tamer inside. If he stayed, he would be taken care of. However, Remus wondered inwardly whether Severus' vow of improving his welfare was out of genuine concern or just to keep people from wondering whether or not he was doing his duty. While transformed, Remus thought he had seen a glimmer of something else in Severus, but now he was not sure. For the first time in his life, the lycanthrope wished he was at that moment a werewolf, if only to see whether or not the Potions master's demeanor would change.

The corners of Severus' mouth puckered more than usual. "You're unsure, Lupin?" He asked.

After hearing the Potions master refer to him by his last name, his heart immediately sank within his chest. Perhaps calling him "Remus" had been an accident that Severus was unaware he had made. Remus wrapped the threadbare scarf around his neck tightly. "Yes, I am." He returned, though whether he was affirming his confusion about Severus' invitation to stay or his uncertainty about internal affairs, Remus was not sure.

Severus raised an eyebrow at him. "What is it that you're unsure of?" He asked.

Remus' mind was reeling, so many questions suddenly popping up. "What would I do here all day? I couldn't teach. I don't even think it would be wise to venture outside to where anyone would see me." He said. "Furthermore, I wouldn't be earning my keep, which isn't fair to you at all. Besides, where is it that I would sleep?"

"You act like getting another mattress isn't an easy thing to do." Severus replied with his voice drenched in sarcasm. Remus wondered whether he was getting on the Potions master's nerves or whether there was some other reason for the sudden iciness and bite to his tone.

"Look, Severus," Remus said as evenly as he could, "I just don't want to be a burden to anyone. And that's what I feel would happen. I'm sorry." He apologized.

Severus turned away, letting a deep long sigh rattle through his throat. Remus could tell that his companion was annoyed. Had he embarrassed the Potions master by refusing his offer? Perhaps it was better he go back to living in his meager apartment near Hyde Park. That way, he would not be hurting anyone inadvertently. Severus could give him his potion during meetings just as had previously been the case.

With a heavy heart, Remus pulled on his jacket, thrusting his hands into the half sewn pockets. "Thank you for what you did, Severus." He managed through the hot hard lump that had formed in his throat. The burning he was feeling from it brought stinging tears to his eyes that Remus blinked away in pain. Turning without another word, he took the doorknob in his hands and waited, half hoping Severus would say something, anything at all, in protest. As he was met with silence, the lycanthrope painfully resigned to the fact that his life was and always had been nothing but loneliness and shut the door behind him. Slipping out into the shadows of the grounds and beyond, thankfully unnoticed, Remus Apparated back to Hyde Park.

With each step back to his apartment, Remus could feel the wolf inside him begin to pace again, like a caged and wild animal. Now that he was away from the sanctuary of Hogwarts, the beast inside was threatening rebellion again. He was howling, clawing, fighting to get out and express his anger and frustration in the only way he knew how. Remus had no doubt that by the end of the night he either would have a very large headache waiting for him or another set of nasty scratches that would never heal beyond scars. The lycanthrope half wished he had waited a few days to make his decision and leave, so that the wolf inside him would not be as active due to the recent moon. However, he had dealt with such things before and would do so again, regardless of whether or not he wanted to. Lycanthropes rarely had a choice where their sanity was concerned, especially during situations that exacerbated the animal within.

His apartment was dark when he arrived, not even the light from the street lamps filtered in due to Severus having shut the curtains tightly the last time he was there. Remus' stomach twisted when he remembered that the bulb for the lamp was still broken, the replacement having shattered and imbedded into his skin days ago. He felt through the darkness, tripping over what little furniture he owned in order to turn on the kitchen light. A few dishes were lying in the sink, having not been washed yet. As they had been sitting unattended for days, a few gnats had already begun to collect around them. The lycanthrope grimaced and decided simply to retreat into the bedroom and sleep. After all, sleep was one of the few things Remus had to keep himself company with. Switching off the light and journeying through the dark yet again, Remus found his way to the bedroom.

As he turned on the light, the lycanthrope discovered that his bed was still in the same state it had been left in. Severus had told him days ago to lie down and not worry about the sheets. Now he was left with bed linens that were soiled with dried blood. Remus took out a shabby throw and draped it over the messy bed, climbing onto it with a large sigh. His room was cold, though not with the same coldness as Severus' chambers. It had been quite chilly at Hogwarts, as it always had been, but there was a certain amount of warmth that was present in the room. Remus shook his head, allowing the silence to prevail. It was harder to get used to now, perhaps because he had just spent time in close proximity to another person. He would get used to not speaking again, as he had before when he had resigned from his post as Professor at Hogwarts and all the other times prior to that. The lycanthrope could get used to a lot of things. Except, as much as he accepted it, loneliness was never something he could get completely used to. The time he had spent with Severus seemed to have reopened a wound inside the lycanthrope.

No one was there to talk to, or share a meal with, or even just exist in the same space as him. Remus was, as he had been for the majority of his life, alone. There was no one to keep him company but the sound of his own breathing. He supposed that would suffice, as at least he could count on his breath coming and going in a soft rhythm. The wolf inside him gave the lycanthrope plenty company as well. In fact, the silence was making it restless.

Remus snarled aloud in the quiet of his room, feeling the wolf sinking its claws into his consciousness. Instinctively he thought to fight back, to mentally reprimand it, curse it, or do whatever he needed to do to keep the wolf at bay. This was the way it had always been and the way it would be. The wolf needed to learn this, regardless of how angry it was and how much it wanted its way. Remus' fingernails dug into his forearms as he bit his lower lip in an attempt not to scream out loud. Red angry tracks were formed slowly across his flesh. It hurt, but it was a pain he had to endure. Reasoning with a wolf was pointless, it had to learn. Whether it learned painlessly or stubbornly, Remus had no control over it. He never had and he knew he most likely never would. Chaos could be tamed as easily as the beast raging inside him. They were each other's only companions, no matter how much the realization of it hurt.

The lycanthrope's arms stung as his hands racked across them once more. His limbs were being controlled by the wolf inside and absently, Remus remarked that he felt as if he were under the Imperius Curse. His fingernails trailed over his cheeks and neck, and angrily down his chest. He squeezed his eyes closed in pain until the wolf released the hold he had, sated enough by the tingling of pain he had caused Remus' body as punishment for not allowing them both to stay at Hogwarts where they had felt safe and protected. Gasping, the lycanthrope fell back against the pillow and breathed sharp, shallow breaths. His skin stung in the air and Remus desperately wished he had a soothing balm to apply. Unfortunately his stores had long since run out. Remus struggled to breathe evenly. If he regulated his breathing, perhaps it would not hurt as badly. Perhaps...

There was a screech from one of Remus' bedroom windows accompanied by a tapping on the glass. The lycanthrope gave a start, jumped up, and threw open the curtains in panic. A brown owl with a piece of parchment held in its beak perched on the windowsill. Remus snatched it and shooed the bird away, hoping no one would see it travel from his window into the night. Though his skin was crying out in pain, Remus ignored this and instead unfolded the piece of parchment.

There, in black scrawling was simply, "You are not a burden to me."

Remus felt as if his heart fell inside him. His blue eyes scanned the piece again three more times to make sure he had read it correctly. In all his wildest dreams he had not expected Severus to admit that he was not burdened by him. Remus had always seen himself as someone who had so many burdens to bear that he had just assumed to carry them all personally rather than troubling anyone else. After all, how long was it before they would tire of him and his problems? Yet here he was, admitting that Remus did not burden him. Furthermore, it seemed to him, contrary to what he had been thinking, that perhaps Severus was not looking after him merely because he was told to. Could it be that Severus wanted to take care of him because he genuinely did want to make sure he was well and not simply as a way to fulfill a task?

Packing had been a blur to him. Everything he owned had been magically shrunken and placed into his knapsack for transporting, leaving the apartment spotless and empty. Even the letter he had written to the landlady and slipped into the letterbox, which included his door key in it, was something that Remus could not recall completely. It was as if one moment he had been standing there, holding the piece of parchment Severus had sent him and the next he was rapping on the door of the Potions master's chambers.

Opening the door, Severus took a step back, looking as icy as ever, his eyebrow raised.

"You ruined the only bed linens I have." Remus said, secretly holding Severus' short letter between his fingers which had been stuffed deep into the pocket of his coat.

Though his face still held the same firm expression, the Potions master's dark eyes seemed to soften slightly. "Cry me a river, Lupin." Severus returned, taking a step to the side in order to allow him entrance.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything therein. No profit was made, etc. etc. etc. 

**Chapter Six**

As Remus had spent the entire day resting, he had not been exhausted enough to fall asleep that night. Instead he sat in Severus' chair by the fire, rubbing ointment onto his arms at regular intervals to prevent them from stinging while the Potions master crawled under the blankets and slept. For hours Remus did nothing but soothe his wounds and watch as the covers rose and fell softly in time with Severus' breathing. His arms were still an angry red but nothing, not even magic could repair them. In time they would heal, as his other wounds had, with discolored and possibly scarred tracks over his flesh. That was the drawback of being a lycanthrope, and he could do nothing about it.

Through the night Remus sat silently watching Severus, paying attention to every little detail about him. His companion's face, usually hard and set, was smooth, relaxed, and peaceful looking. The black hair that framed his face was spilling behind him onto the pillow. Severus' limbs were pulled in close, as if he was guarding himself even in sleep. This time he was not snoring nor making any other noise, simply breathing. Remus found himself thinking Severus looked rather handsome before he even realized it.

The lycanthrope burned a deep shade of red, trying his best to dismiss this thought as the Potions master roused and woke with a yawn. Severus reached over the side of the bed and quickly snatched a robe to hide under with a disapproving grunt. Out of the corner of his eye, Remus could see his companion stand and awkwardly move over to the other end of the room, removing clothes from his wardrobe. Perhaps the lycanthrope was tired, because his mind seemed to further betray him by straying to thoughts of watching Severus change. It was then that he was aware of his own discomfort.

Remus gave a start and stood, trying his best to face the bookshelf and pretend as if he were fascinated by the numerous potions texts that lined the walls. Being a lycanthrope he was used to the untimely and sometimes awkward condition of his arousal. After all, having a wolf inside meant having a heightened and at times unpredictable sexual drive. He was used to it, mostly, and had also grown to be able to control himself quite well where those matters were concerned. However, his condition had never surprised him, or embarrassed him more than it did then. Remus found himself wishing for the long flowing robes he used to don within the walls of Hogwarts, which provided an adequate cover for his present state. He wagered this was the reason why Severus had slipped into the restroom, quickly showered, and was now buttoning up his long sleeved jacket and shrugging his robes over his shoulders. However, Remus was sure it was just a usual morning coincidence for the Potions master, and not something more, whereas his...

Severus cleared his throat as he came back into the room. "Breakfast will be sent down for you, as will lunch and dinner." He announced with a stony face. "I will also send down a mattress for you with fresh bed linens since you maintain that I spoiled the only set you own." The Potions master raised an eyebrow at him. "You may unpack your belongings and arrange them as you see fit. I will be back later as I have business to attend to." Without another word, Severus departed.

After showering and taking breakfast, the lycanthrope kept busy by unshrinking what belongings he had and placing them around the room. The modest chairs he owned were placed opposite Severus' chair near the fire. His bookshelf and book collection settled perfectly into a spot next to one of Severus' shelves. The bottom of one cabinet was where he stored his plates, silverware, and other miscellaneous items he owned. However, there was nowhere available for him to hang his clothes. Remus had no choice but to fill the remaining space in the wardrobe with his clothing. Every article was a stark contrast to what Severus owned. The Potions master had crisp clean dark robes and shirts with perfectly pressed sleeves and every button accounted for. Remus' clothes were muted colors and all had holes, stains, or places where the threads were beginning to become unraveled. It made him a bit embarrassed and only reinforced his desire to have robes, this time to hide his threadbare clothing under.

By the time he had finished getting everything arranged and the room completely presentable, it was already dark. Remus received his dinner tray and ate in silence, finishing his meal with a bit of loneliness. Part of him wished he could take his meals in the Great Hall, but he knew it was impossible, especially because of who was on faculty at Hogwarts this term. Rather than dwelling on that unpleasant topic, Remus dove into one of his personal books, trying to distract himself from the quiet until Severus returned.

As Remus was becoming completely absorbed into the chapter he was currently devouring, the chamber door burst open. The lycanthrope jumped in alarm. "Severus!" He exclaimed reproachfully. The look on his companion's face signaled to him there was something very wrong. "Severus, what is it?"

The Potions master's face was etched with deep disapproving lines. "Arthur Weasley has been attacked."

Remus shut his book and gazed at Severus with wide eyes. "What?" He asked in disbelief, his heart beginning to pound within his chest. "Is he alright? Was he badly hurt?" There were so many questions he wanted to ask. However, only a few seemed to leak through his lips.

"It's bad." Severus returned as he came in and sat down in his own chair. "They've taken him to St. Mungo's. He's alive, but he's badly hurt."

"Do the Weasley children know?" Remus asked.

Severus nodded. "They've all been sent to Grimmauld Place. And Potter too." He added with a scowl.

Remus rubbed the bridge of his nose, running his fingers over a scar absently. "Do they know who, or what, attacked him?" He ventured to query.

The scowl seemed to become exponentially more severe. "It has been deduced that it was a snake." Severus returned with a grave tone in his voice.

A chill ran through Remus' body. Did that mean what he thought it meant? "We should go see him." He murmured to himself aloud. "When he's settled in, I mean." added the lycanthrope.

"You're welcome to go." Severus returned. "I must stay to finish out the term."

"I'll drop by tomorrow morning, then. Perhaps I can accompany them to the hospital." Remus announced.

"Do what you please." said the Potions master as he reached next to him to where a stack of student essays were. He unraveled a roll of parchment and began scratching corrections on it with his quill.

Remus resigned to watch him for a moment, sinking back into his chair silently. "How's the term been so far?" He asked.

"It's been heaven." replied Severus with a thick layer of sarcasm.

"Is it true that woman is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Remus asked. His tone of voice produced not only a raised eyebrow from Severus but also a look of surprised astonishment. It had been a question he had been meaning to ask but had never gotten around to it until now.

"And by 'that woman' you mean Dolores Umbridge?" The Potions master clarified. Remus answered with only a bristle. "Yes, it's true. I trust you've heard she's become High Inquisitor of Hogwarts as well?"

Remus bared his teeth before he was even aware of his doing so. Turning his head to face the fire, he did his best to stifle a growl that was building from deep inside him. "Yes, I've heard." He returned, clearly upset though trying his best to keep himself as composed as possible. "What're your thoughts on her?"

"I find her to be nosy and highly unintelligent." Severus admitted honestly. "And by the looks of it you don't think very highly of her either."

"She's a vile, crude, manipulative, evil little bigot!" Remus exclaimed.

Severus' eyes were wider than they had ever been. "I've never known you to speak this way before, Lupin." He replied.

"You know she's biased against half-breeds, don't you? And you know she drafted that anti-werewolf legislation a few years back?" The lycanthrope railed.

"Yes, I'm aware of it." Severus said coolly.

"You're aware of it, everyone is. But no one understands!" Remus returned bitterly. His anger left him suddenly, replaced by a hollow, empty sadness. It was rare that he showed his emotions like this, as he was a very private man. However, something in him felt the need to open up to Severus. Perhaps it was merely because Dolores Umbridge caused so much anger within him whenever he would so much as think about her, let alone discuss her aloud with someone. "She's why people like me can't hold a job anymore. It was hard enough without her. But now she's made it virtually impossible." He elaborated sadly. "She's forcing us into lives of poverty and hunger. She's making it so that we have no choice but to become the animals everyone thinks we are in order to survive." Remus choked on the red hot lump that was forming in his throat. "We want nothing more than to be men and we're nothing more than animals." He finished.

"Remus," Severus said softly from where he sat. The sound of his name through the Potions master's lips once more was surreal. He sat, gazing at Severus with wide, tearful eyes. "The heart that beats in your chest," he continued, "is no more an animal's heart than mine is."

The lycanthrope smiled in the silence, not being able to punctuate the comfortable air between them with any more words. Severus continued grading the rolls of parchment while Remus was content with watching until his eyes grew heavy with sleep. Standing up he began to walk towards his mattress which he had arranged against the wall near Severus' bed. However, he paused, placing a hand on Severus' shoulder. "Thank you." He murmured softly.

To his surprise, Remus felt Severus' hand come to rest on his own. His skin was warm and soft yet held enough firmness to indicate that he was a true Potions master who worked with his hands for a living. Remus' breath caught and he could manage nothing more than to smile. A long moment passed between them where neither man moved. Finally, after what seemed like an infinity interrupted far too soon, Severus' hand moved back to his parchment and Remus resumed his journey to bed.

"Good night, Severus." Remus bid, climbing into his new bed.

Severus still sat by the fire, eyes scanning the parchment, his hands scribbling corrections. He did not look up but Remus could tell the Potions master's expression was soft, almost as soft as it had been when the lycanthrope had watched him sleeping. "Sleep well, Remus."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything therein. No profit was made, etc. etc. etc. 

**Chapter Seven**

Remus had awoken early, taking great care not to wake Severus who was still very much asleep, showered, and dressed before the sun had risen. He fully intended to sneak out of Hogwarts before anyone else was roused from sleep and began their day outside the confinement of their chamber walls. Though he had planned to return well into the night, after the Prefects had retired to bed with their eyelids heavy with fatigue, Remus had not expected to be returning to the dungeons within twenty minutes of his departure.

Severus, who was sitting by the fire swathed in a deep green robe, looked up from the book he cradled in his hands and raised an eyebrow. "Back so soon?" He asked, looking quite surprised.

Sighing heavily, Remus shrugged off his cardigan and sank into the chair opposite his companion. "I was making my way down the hall when she trudged by, clearing her throat loud enough to wake the dead. So I hid." He recalled bitterly. "I thought maybe I could wait until she passed by, but she dallied and took to inspecting the walls."

"She's quite a peculiar woman." Severus agreed.

"Well, it's not safe to go now." Remus added, resigning to the fact that he was, for the moment, stuck.

The Potions master's eyes fell upon his book once more. He took a brittle page in his hands and gingerly turned it. "She'll be gone soon enough. For now you're just going to have to stay put."

"I suppose I will. Stuck..." Remus remarked to himself, animosity towards Umbridge drenching his tone with a rich angry sarcasm.

Severus frowned deeply. "Well then, you'll have to excuse the fact that I'm not the best of company to be stuck with." He returned in a similar tone, all of his emphasis on the word Remus had used previously.

The lycanthrope flinched inwardly, looking crestfallen as realization dawned. Perhaps Severus had taken what he had meant to be frustration at the biased woman who had inadvertently become a jailer and interpreted it as Remus saying he did not appreciate or enjoy the Potion master's company. "I didn't mean it like that..." He said in a quiet, almost feeble tone.

Turning another page, Severus scowled. His black eyes remained on the page unmoving and cold. He let a long, sharp sigh squeeze through his pursed lips. The man said no more, simply sitting as if immobilized by an unseen force. After a few long, tense moments passed, Severus stood and retreated into the bathroom. He showered and readied himself for class in stony silence, something that pierced Remus to his very core.

He had not meant to offend his companion as he apparently had. Dolores Umbridge always seemed to get the better of his temper, and Remus had never before made any attempt to restrain his bitterness towards her. Perhaps, he thought now, this had been a mistake. The lycanthrope considered himself to be a reasonable, even man. However, he was silently reevaluating that. Maybe he had been wrong. Remus was not sure; all he knew was that there was a hot, painful tightness in his chest whenever he thought about having grievously offended Severus.

Emerging from the restroom fully clothed and scowling as furiously as ever, Severus gathered his teaching materials, never once looking in Remus' direction. He pocketed his wand and picked up a few textbooks, idly thumbing through them and then casting them aside.

"Severus?" Remus asked softly. The Potions master did not respond or make any indication that he had heard the lycanthrope's inquiry. "Severus?" He repeated again, a little louder. "Severus?"

"I'm sure you're aware that I'm not deaf." Severus returned coolly. He stopped what he was doing, looking at him for the first time with his dark, flashing black eyes. "What do you want?"

Remus blinked. "I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry." He began. "I didn't mean it like it sounded. It wasn't you..."

Severus' scowl remained, his face etched with heavy lines. "I was under the assumption that you were able to restrain yourself enough to prevent bitterness from getting the best of you. Perhaps I was mistaken."

The lycanthrope hung his head slightly in shame. "Perhaps I was too." He agreed softly.

Falling silent for a moment, Severus sighed. "Bitterness is a lonely friend, Remus." The Potions master said finally, sounding as if he were speaking from experience. His words were softer though he was still frowning. Looking into the depths of Severus' fathomless eyes, Remus thought he saw nothing but loneliness. However, he thought, it could have been his own he was seeing then. "Learn not to take it by the hand and befriend it before it's too late." Severus finished, almost regretfully. Before Remus could open his mouth to ask him what he meant, the Potions master pursed his lips. "I'll be back tonight." He announced before exiting the chambers.

Remus did not attempt to leave the castle the rest of the week. He contented himself to reading Severus' collection of textbooks and making careful conversation with the Potions master. As many of the students returned home for the Christmas Holidays, Severus had more free time to spend as he saw fit.

Their days together began consisting of academic pursuits and light, comfortable conversation. Severus started brewing several different potions while Remus did research for the Order. They chatted lightly at first over dinner and in between heavy sessions of silent concentration. Then, after a while, the two companions seemed to grow a bit more comfortable with each other. It was as if both men suddenly came to the realization that conversation and company was something that they had indeed been longing for. They began speaking as friends and by Saturday they had made plans to venture out into Hogsmeade Village together. Remus was grateful at the idea of an outing full of fresh air and sunshine. He was sure Severus was glad of the company but the Potions master would never admit it.

Sneaking out of the castle had proved to be relatively easy this time. Dolores Umbridge and every other living creature in the castle seemed to still be sleeping. Remus guided Severus through the abandoned halls and out of the castle grounds with ease, grinning from ear to ear. There was a light airy feeling in his chest as he entered Hogsmeade and glanced at his reflection in the window. Severus was by his side, and it appeared to Remus, for the first time, as if the Potions master was meant to be there beside him. They looked comfortable and cheerful as companions, Severus in his long black robes and Remus in his warn cardigan and threadbare scarf.

They walked through the streets peering through windows, browsing, weaving in and out of stores, and sharing conversation about Christmas, which was the next day. Remus thrust his hands in his pockets, idly fingering a hole in the seam as he spoke. "What do you usually do for Christmas? Do you have any family to celebrate with?" He asked. Their budding friendship allowed the lycanthrope to hold deeper conversations with Severus now. Remus could ask him things he had never dared ask before.

"No, I don't." Severus returned with a faint scowl. His facial features, Remus noticed, were a lot soften than they had been, perhaps signifying that the Potions master was getting comfortable with him. "My father left long ago and my mother is dead. So I just ignore Christmas."

Remus frowned. "No presents or anything?" He asked.

"It's just another day on the calendar, Remus." The Potions master said as they entered a clothing store. He took a pair of black socks in his hands and inspected them carefully. "Have you any family to celebrate with? Or have you come to ignore Christmas too? I should say not, by the tone of your voice when you asked earlier." He speculated.

The lycanthrope shook his head. "I always celebrate Christmas. It's mostly just me, though. And, I go years without presents, though I regularly enjoy Molly's sweaters." He smiled softly. "My father disappeared when I was quite young, and my mother was never the same afterward. She got sick and passed away shortly after I graduated." Remus said, fingering a grey cardigan absently as he spoke. "I suppose that's something else we have in common."

Though their friendship was quite new, it seemed to Remus as if it had been a long time in coming. They were more comfortable with each other than new friends were. Perhaps it was because they had seemingly taken small steps towards a friendship many times over the years prior to then. Both men were amazed to find out that they truly had many things in common. Remus had once remarked it was a shame they had not known about their commonalities sooner. Severus had replied to that with a half smile and a soft chuckle.

"Should I assume, then, that you'll be celebrating Christmas this year?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow at the lycanthrope.

"We should celebrate it," Remus said, pausing to appreciate how perfect the plural noun sounded, "together."

Severus gave a mock scowl. "Just tell me you don't sing Christmas carols all day. I won't be joining you, I don't sing." He returned, making his way through the aisles of men's clothing, eyeing them as he walked by and out onto the street once more.

"I don't sing carols." Remus returned, playfully toying with the idea. "But it would be something to hear you sing." He joked lightly.

"I don't sing." Severus repeated firmly.

Remus chuckled as they continued walking. Being out and about with the Potions master was so welcome. He could not recall the last time he had spent time with someone out of doors. It seemed like it had been ages ago, and Remus felt free and light. He caught himself glancing at Severus out of the corner of his eyes as they made their way through the last minute Christmas crowds. The winter sun was shining, casting a glow on Severus' skin he had never seen before. His black eyes were flecked with chocolate and honey when the light hit him just so. Remus found himself thinking Severus was quite handsome before he even realized it.

A crowd of cheerful holiday shoppers flooded the streets, struggling to make their way into the most popular establishments. There was a sudden throng of people rushing by, a human wave of commotion. Remus lost himself gazing into a shop window as he walked. Suddenly, he felt something very warm wrap itself around his hand. Blinking in surprise, the lycanthrope saw that Severus had taken hold of him in order to navigate them through the crowd. His breath caught in his throat as he was dragged along silently, unable to take his eyes from their interlocked hands. Severus took a firmer hold of him by lacing his fingers with his. Remus had never before thought of holding Severus' hand and now he found himself grateful for it. Something within him never wanted him to let go. Perhaps it had also been a long time in coming, as their friendship had. Whatever the case, Remus was aware at that very moment that he had more than friendly feelings for the Potions master of Hogwarts.

Coming out of the crowd, Remus took a deep breath and held it in, dreading the moment when Severus let go of his hand. However, the Potions master resumed walking slowly, peeking into the windows of the stores silently. Remus was grateful, though flushed and hot from this new feeling of exhilaration. He waited anxiously to see what would happen next between them.

"You have a fondness for chocolates, don't you?" Severus asked, clearing his throat to speak evenly.

Remus nodded. "Yes, I enjoy a good chocolate now and then." He said, slowly realizing that Severus was possibly trying to get a feel as to what he would like for Christmas. His face turned a deep red as he remembered that he had not had any form of money in some time. There would be no way he could afford getting Severus a present. Here he had suggested they celebrate Christmas together...

The sound of softly jingling metal sounded. Severus stopped walking. "I think I kicked something with my shoe." The Potions master said, scanning the ground.

The lycanthrope joined him, catching sight of a shiny galleon on the ground. "There it is." Remus replied, bending down to pick up the coin and taking great care not to let go of Severus' hand. "Someone must have dropped it. Do you think they've noticed they dropped it?"

"No one around seems to be concerned. With the amount of people roaming around, I doubt we'd be successful in finding the owner." Severus said. "Best put it in your pocket until you find something to spend it on."

Remus palmed the coin into his pocket. He swore he could see the Potions master smiling to himself out of the corner of his eyes, but did not ask him why. They continued through the streets hand in hand, as if they had come to a silent understanding about it. With a heavy heart, Remus excused himself saying he needed to use the restroom. He let go of his companion's hand, slipping in to a nearby store and discreetly purchasing a present for Severus which he hid in his pocket. As he exited the store, he found the Potions master was missing. Slightly concerned, he leaned against a nearby wall and waited, scanning the crowd. The lycanthrope silently reflected that he had never before felt so calm and comfortable. Even the wolf inside him had hardly argued with the state of things.

Finally, Severus' dark figure emerged from behind a group of chattering women. "I also was in need of a restroom." He apologized simply. "Shall we start heading back?" Remus replied with a soft nod.

After taking dinner at The Three Broomsticks, Severus and Remus returned to Hogwarts castle hand in hand. The lycanthrope remembered what his companion had warned him about only days prior. Bitterness was a lonely friend and it was better to learn not to take it by the hand and befriend it before it was too late. Remus smiled to himself remarking that if he ever had a choice, he would much rather take Severus' hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything therein. No profit was made, etc. etc. etc. 

**Chapter Eight**

While Severus slept, the lycanthrope transfigured pieces of parchment into holly and tinsel which he magically strung around the room. A small, dried weed Severus had not yet put into his potion stores became a modest tree which Remus decorated with ornaments that were transfigured from empty potion bottles. After he was finished, he tied a ribbon around the box which held Severus' present, placed it underneath the tree, and quickly fell asleep.

"Remus!"

Groaning, the lycanthrope turned over on his mattress, pulling the covers around him and shivering.

"Remus, wake up!"

"What...?" He groaned.

"You've been snoring. For Merlin's sake, wake up." Severus chided in a low voice. "Weren't you the one anxious for Christmas? You've been up half the night decorating by the look of things." The Potions master said.

Remus rubbed his eyes, noticing that his companion had already been in the shower and was dressed in familiar black robes. "I wanted to give you a proper Christmas morning." He returned, sitting up in bed.

Climbing out of bed, Remus threw on his worn robe, detoured to use the bathroom facilities, dressed, and then joined Severus by the fire for breakfast. The lycanthrope was too eager to see the Potions master open his gift and did not think much to make morning conversation. As he spread jam onto his toast, Remus watched Severus poking his eggs thoughtfully. Yesterday he had held his companion's hand and admitted to himself that he was fond of Severus.

Perhaps he had always known that his interests lay with males. His lycanthropy left little time or opportunity to pursue a relationship during his youth. If it had, perhaps Remus might have been definite of his preferences sooner. He had paid it no mind then because he had a secret to hide. But as he sat, silently eating his toast, it all made sense to him. He was enamored with Severus, which was the reason why he never joined James and Sirius during their pranks against him. It was why he was so careful to choose his words and so consumed about his appearance now. Aside from that, how effective could a woman really be in matters of his lycanthropy? They suffered every month as well, and Remus doubted that there were many women around strong and capable enough to take care of someone like him. Severus had taken care of him many times, supplying him with shelter and Wolfsbane potion. There were so many things that pointed him in the direction of the Potions master who sat before him.

They finished their breakfast in silence and turned their attentions to the Christmas tree. Remus was stunned to see that countless numbers of boxes accompanied the little gift box tied with a ribbon that he had placed there in the middle of the night. He swallowed hard; half wishing he could have afforded to buy more for Severus.

"Open yours first." Remus said as the box floated through the air and into Severus' lap.

The Potions master unlaced the ribbon and lifted the lid, exposing a gold pocket watch engraved with an ornate "S." He slipped it out of the box and held it in his hands, a small smile playing on his lips. "Thank you, Remus." Severus said softly.

"Do you like it?" The lycanthrope asked. "I mean, can you use it?"

"Of course I can." He returned. Severus' black eyes were warm when they looked at him.

Remus opened all the boxes presented to him, his heart leaping into his throat. When he had finished, the lycanthrope discovered that Severus had bought him an entirely new wardrobe, three new books, and a new bottle of soothing balm. "I... I don't know what to say..." He admitted. Remus was so touched by the gesture that his eyes were misting over with tears.

"Say that you like them. I'm not used to purchasing clothes that are as colorful as you prefer. I hope they please you." Severus said.

"No one has ever done such a thing for me, Severus." Remus choked struggling not to weep. He could not see, as his vision was blurring. His body began moving forward, completely on its own accord. When the Potions master swam into view, Remus could feel that he had wrapped his arms around Severus and was now locked in an embrace. Tears leaked from his eyes as he remarked to himself that the warmth of his companion felt better than he ever could have imagined. Severus did not seem to be opposed to his, as Remus felt the man's strong hands on his back.

Leaning backwards, Remus' breath caught as he stared into Severus' dark eyes. Their faces were almost touching and the lycanthrope could feel the Potions master's hot breath on his skin, something which made his entire body tingle. As his heart slammed against his ribcage, Remus noticed that Severus' eyes were fluttering closed. Without hesitation, Remus' did the same as he bridged the gap between them. Severus' lips were warm against his and softer than the lycanthrope thought they would be. Remus felt the Potions master cup the back of his head with his hand and let out a low moan.

When they parted, Remus was breathless. His knees threatened to give way and the lycanthrope considered it a miracle that he made it back to his chair without collapsing. Severus sat blinking, thinking silently.

"Severus, I..." Remus began, struggling to achieve coherent speech capacity. "Severus, do you..." He paused, taking a moment to clear his throat. "Severus, do you... like me...?"

The Potions master sat up straight in his chair and smoothed the front of his robes. "Like is a term we use with children when we ask them what types of food they prefer and does not suffice for questions like these, Remus." He replied. Severus let silence pool around them before speaking once more. "Yes, I like you as a person." The Potions master said. "I quite enjoy your companionship and your personhood. As to what you meant by your question, yes, I do prefer you in the romantic sense of the word. Do you?"

"Yes." Remus blurted before he realized it. "But why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Severus shook his head. "Would it have been very logical to have approached you during our youth? Your friends wouldn't have approved, and how embarrassing would it have been if I had confessed myself to you only to discover that you did not share my same interests?" He admitted. "As to why I never pursued anything during your tenure here, at the time I was under the assumption that you were conspiring with Black and exposed you out of anger. After you resigned, I realized that I had made a very grievous mistake and came to terms with the fact that any chance I had with you had most likely evaporated. It wasn't until recently that I thought perhaps there was an opportunity to make things right with you."

Remus swallowed. "Would you like to try a relationship, then?" He asked, a hot lump burning in his throat. He felt as if he were back in school readying himself for an exam.

"That would be the next logical step." Severus returned, setting his pocket watch to the correct time.

The lycanthrope nodded, smiling in amusement. He wrapped his new scarf around his neck and took to hanging his new apparel in the wardrobe as Severus leafed through the latest book he was devouring. After finishing, Remus turned towards his companion. "I'm going to pay Arthur a visit today."

Severus raised an eyebrow, not looking up from his book. "Are you?"

"I've been meaning to but I've never made it past... her." Remus returned. "I won't be too long." He added.

"In that case, I'll work on a few potions until then." Severus replied, closing his volume and placing it on the table. He rose, walking over to his potions stores. "Be careful, will you?"

"I will." The lycanthrope said as he approached Severus. Remus gave him a tender kiss on the cheek before slipping out of the dungeons.

This time he was able to sneak through the corridors and out of the castle. He hurried along, past the borders of Hogwarts and Apparated to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Most of the morning had already gone and Remus found it was practically time for lunch. The lycanthrope was glad to find that no one had left for St. Mungo's yet, and he was welcomed inside. Admiring the decorations around the house, Remus took a seat at the table in the kitchen, hearing Mad-Eye Moody chatting animatedly with Molly, who had just returned to the stove. As he wondered just where the children were, Sirius walked into the room.

"Oh, hello," he said upon seeing the lycanthrope. "I didn't know you were here."

"I just got here." Remus replied. "Happy Christmas," he added cordially.

Sirius gave a little nod. "Happy Christmas," returned the man. "It's nice to have everyone here this holiday, for a change." He commented wistfully. "By the by, we gave Harry a set of books for Christmas." Sirius added.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "We did?" He returned as he slid his hands deep inside his pockets, feeling embarrassed that he did not have the means to purchase anything for Harry that Christmas.

"I know you don't have much right now so I tacked your name on it too. A nice set of Defense Against the Dark Arts books. Just so you know." explained Sirius.

The lycanthrope nodded. "That was thoughtful of you." Remus said. He gazed again at the Christmas decorations around the house as he lost himself in thought.

Conversations with Sirius had been strained ever since he had escaped from Azkaban two years prior. Any friendship he and the other Marauders had shared shattered upon the murder of James and Lily Potter. It was something that had changed them all and would never allow any of them to be the same. Remus had spent many years agonizing over painful thoughts of betrayal. Even after he learned the truth, that Peter had been the one to betray them, Remus had no interest in rebuilding a friendship with Sirius; there had been an over abundance of blame and suspicion on both sides that Remus could not get past. What had transpired long ago was simply far too painful and he had resolved to move on as best he could.

Sirius leaned forward where he sat. "So, are you doing well?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Remus returned. There was another long silence that followed.

"Where are you living now? You moved by Hyde Park, didn't you?" He asked.

Remus shook his head, feeling weathered suddenly. This was the one question he had been dreading. Saying that Severus and Sirius did not get along was a gross understatement. No doubt a fiery tirade would follow if Remus divulged where he was truly living. "I'm going to go check and see if Molly needs help with the lunch." He said, excusing himself.

Molly and Remus presented lunch soon afterward. The Weasley family, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Mad-Eye Moody, and Remus all dined together, chatting amongst themselves. Mundungus arrived towards the end of the meal, announcing that he had brought with him a car in which they would all travel to St. Mungo's in. The trip there was short; Remus attributed it to Christmas. Walking inside, the lycanthrope felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

Long buried memories from his childhood sprang to the forefront of his mind. He remembered the sterile smell that was currently filling his nostrils. Remus could see himself being carried through the doors of St. Mungo's in the arms of his mother, bloodied and crying as she frantically flagged someone down. He could hear her in his mind, as if she were standing right there. "Please! Oh dear god, someone help me! My boy! My boy's been bitten! Please! Someone help or he'll bleed to death!" She shrieked, reaching out desperately to catch a nurse by the arm. "Please, the bleeding won't stop! I've tried but magic won't work! Why won't it work?" His mother's face was twisted in maternal anguish.

Remus remembered the nurse prying apart one of his tightly closed eyes that stung with tears to examine his irises. "He's lycanthropic. You'll want Creature-Induced Injuries. That's the first floor."

His mother had gasped. "You mean he was bitten by a werewolf? He's going to be a werewolf?" She asked. "No! Not my son! Oh, god, why?" Remus could feel her clutching him tightly, as if she were doing it that very moment. Dissolving into tears, she had to be led upstairs by someone. The lycanthrope remembered the sound of his mother wailing, accompanied by his own tiny cries.

"Remus!"

Giving a start, Remus blinked out of his reverie. "Sorry." He apologized, giving an apologetic look towards Mad-Eye Moody. The lycanthrope followed the group up to where Arthur was staying. He smiled and welcomed them in good spirits. Remus was glad to see he was well and apologized for not being able to visit sooner, though did not expand on why he had been previously unable to. As Molly began a rather intense discussion with Arthur about stitches, the lycanthrope noticed a man, who appeared to be a lycanthrope as well, across the room from them eyeing their group around Mr. Weasley with a sorrowful envy. Silently, Remus slipped over to the man's bedside.

"Hello." He greeted softly. The man, who looked to be five to ten years younger than him, blinked but did not answer. "You've been bitten?" Remus asked only to receive silence as an answer once more. "I was bit too." He admitted.

"When?" The man asked meekly.

Remus gave a soft smile. "I was bitten when I was five. What's your name?"

The man answered simply, "David."

"It's nice to meet you, David. My name is Remus Lupin." He returned. "Have you had a chance to speak with any other lycanthropes?" wondered Remus.

David shook his head. "I've only heard some nurses talking around me. They say that I'll probably never be able to hold a job now. That's true, isn't it?" He asked with a note of panic in his voice.

"Legislation right now has made it difficult to have a job, yes." Remus answered. "But it isn't impossible. Don't lose hope."

"Do you have a job right now?" David asked.

Remus frowned. "At the moment, I don't." He admitted.

The man sighed heavily, leaning back upon the pillow. "I'm going to lose my job. I've been saving up to get married. She won't want to marry me now." David despaired. "Why did this have to happen to me?"

Leaning forward, Remus looked David in the eyes. "Someone very close to me told me once that bitterness is a lonely friend and it's best to not let it take you by the hand before it's too late. What's happened has happened. You can't change it and it's better to accept it and learn to deal with it rather than wasting away with bitterness."

David looked crestfallen. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"You can't be sure that you'll lose your job or the one you love. If she loves you, she won't leave you over this. Your job may go, but you'll get another." Remus said. "It may help to look into Wolfsbane potion; it's what helps you keep your mind when you're transformed."

"I've heard of it. But isn't it expensive?" David asked.

"A bit, but if you're skilled at potion making, you might be able to brew your own." He returned with an encouraging smile. "Also, be careful when you scratch. If you cut your skin it will take longer to heal, and may scar. And never break someone's skin with your teeth as you can pass on some traits of lycanthropy, even if you aren't transformed."

David sighed. "How did you find out all this?"

"I learned the hard way." Remus replied. "And by the way, it may be helpful to find something you enjoy doing, as the wolf within you will calm down during those activities. I find music and books to be quite soothing. Just realize that there are things that will trigger the wolf and he'll try anything to break free."

"I don't want to be a lycanthrope." David bemoaned. He looked completely overwhelmed as he ran a weary hand across his face. "It's all too much."

Remus shook his head. "You can do it." He said, believing his words as an inspiration to himself as well as his companion.

"We're going to go, Remus." Molly called from Arthur's bedside. Remus gave an apologetic smile toward the young man.

"Thank you," David said with a soft smile, "for talking to me."

Remus shook his head. "I wish I'd had someone to talk to about lycanthropy when I was here." He remarked, standing. "Goodbye, David. Take care. Owl me sometime and let me know how you are."

David smiled. "I will. Thanks."

Heading out of St. Mungo's in the company of Harry and the rest of the group, the lycanthrope smiled softly to himself. Inwardly Remus wished that David could find his life as full as he did that Christmas. It seemed almost unbelievable that his life was such a far cry from the lonely existence he had in the apartment near Hyde Park, but he was nevertheless grateful for it. Perhaps this was the turning point in his life that Remus never thought would come.


End file.
